


Ride

by Shana_Nakazawa



Series: #RWDP [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #1 RWDP, Bottom!Cas, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom, Riding, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 11:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Nakazawa/pseuds/Shana_Nakazawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes it when Cas takes the rein in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A part of my "Random Word Daily Project" or #RWDP on my Tumblr. The prompt is suggested in the title. This fic is unbeta'd, so all mistakes belong to me. If you like this one, check the #RWDP tag on my Tumblr @ [heytherecastiel](http://www.heytherecastiel.tumblr.com) for more.

Dean likes it when Cas takes the rein in bed.

"Come on, Cas, come on," Dean grunts as he tries to sit up, his hands roaming Cas’ back and settles in the cheeks of his ass, prying it apart.

Cas’ eyes are clouded with lust. He pushes Dean’s shoulder back to the mattress with a thud. The angel lines his body with Dean’s as he mouths Dean’s jaws. He bites the hunter’s lower lip before swallowing him in a heated kiss.

Dean groans, his tongue wrestling with Cas’. Cas cuts the kiss, panting and sweating, and inhales to replenish the oxygen he lost. Dean does the same, but he isn’t as patient as Cas. As soon as his lungs are filled with fresh air, he quickly grabs Cas and pulls him into another deep, open-mouthed kiss.

When Cas pulls away from the kiss again, his face is now even redder, flushed with the heat of the moment. Dean takes this momentary lapse to take control. He props his body with his elbow and grips tight at Cas’ hair. Cas winces a little, but then his boyfriend leans closer and sucks at his collarbone and jaw, added with a nip at his earlobe, and Cas is left a wrecking mess, moaning and begging for more.

When Dean guides Cas to his face, indulging them in yet another passionate kiss, he can feel the angel— _his_  angel—visibly shudder at the sensation. Cas pauses the kiss every so often, only to dive in with more force. Dean’s hands settle in Cas’ hips, gripping them tightly he’s sure it’ll leave bruises for the next few days. Cas retaliates by grasping at Dean’s light brown locks as he squirms.

Cas eventually draws back, leaving Dean frustrated by the lack of skin on his lips and mouth. The angel smiles lazily and he leans a bit closer, though not letting Dean touch him again.

"You’ve done your job. I want my turn," he says in a husky voice.

Dean smirks and lips his lips in eagerness. “Okay then, let’s see what you got me,” he says, laughing a bit shakily.

Cas reaches for the lube on the night stand. After pouring some on his fingers, he closes his eyes and braces his arm on Dean’s chest. While trying to not put all his weight on his lover, the angel fingers himself, opening up his hole slowly. The first finger enters quite easily, and Cas doesn’t bother to wait before inserting the second one.

Cas only does so little before adding the third digit. He tilts back his head and a sound of pain mixed with pleasure is drawn from those sinful lips.

"Whoa, easy there, babe," Dean moves to sit, trying to help his angel out with the preparation. "Don’t want you to get hurt, right?"

Cas pants, his chest heaving heavily while his fingers are still buried in his ass. He pushes Dean again, a little rough, and glares at him and says, “Just sit tight and watch.”

Dean chuckles and whistles playfully. “Playing the big boss, I see.”

Cas wiggles his ass, shoving his fingers as deep as he can to reach for that sweet spot he’s yearning for. His ass cheeks accidentally brush with Dean’s cock in the process, drawing out a frustrated moan from the latter.

"Oh god, that was so  _fucking_ —Cas, dude, just got on with it already!” Dean protests. His dick is getting hard and it’s starting to leak precome from the tip. Right now, the only thing he wants is to get inside his boyfriend’s tight ass and fill him up.

Cas doesn’t answer, but he immediately removes his fingers. He then pours plenty of lube on Dean’s cock. The angel steadies himself before he takes Dean’s cock and rub it on the tight rim of muscle of his spread out ass. With a little more effort, Cas pushes down and his lover’s dick is seated on him.

"Oh,  _fuck_ , yeah!” Dean grunts. He shifts a little, adjusting to a more comfortable position. He reaches out a hand to touch Cas, but the angel intertwines his fingers with Dean’s and kisses him slowly.

"Let me," he breathes out on Dean’s ear.

Cas, his right hand holding Dean’s and the other supporting his weight, starts to move up and down on Dean’s cock. He goes slow at first, trying to get used to the slight burn on his muscle. He relishes the moment for a while before going quicker, thrusting down harder.

"Ah! Oh, fuck, that was— _fuck_ , yeah!  _Ahh_!” Cas moans loudly when Dean’s dick finally finds his prostate. After finding that sweet spot, the smaller man continues thrusting down harder, his rhythm getting wild. His lashes flutters and his mouth opens in pleasure, moans and pants dripping from those swollen lips continuously.

Dean’s dick is pounding into Cas in a regular rhythm when his thrusts grow erratic. His face is more flushed and he grips Dean’s hand tighter.

"Come on, baby, just let it go," Dean whispers. He grunts when he feels Cas’ ass clenching down on him. Just a couple more thrusts before Cas is coming, his body vibrating while white strings of come spurt out of his cock to his abdomen, stomach, and some on his chin and jaw.

Cas is panting, mouth opened agape and eyes closed as he rides his orgasm. Soon he feels boneless and he slumps to Dean, who has already sit up with his elbows propping his and Cas’ weight.

"I’m gonna thrust into you, okay, baby?" he asks, planting light kisses around Cas’ lips. The angel only nods, too tired to do anything more than that.

Dean wastes no time and begins to thrust into Cas. It’s already a little loose, so the hunter doesn’t have much trouble. Cas’ body falls slump on his chest, his hands thrown to Dean’s back. He tries his best to not fall asleep and focuses on kissing every inch of his boyfriend’s skin he can lay his lips on.

"Gonna come now," Dean pants, his words barely audible. "Gonna fill you up … real good."

"Then come," Cas whispers in his ears, and with that encouragement, Dean comes, spurting out his semen on Cas’ ass, filling him up like he promised.

Dean stays inside Cas while riding his blissful orgasm, waiting for his angel to milk him dry before slipping out of him. He then settles down beside Cas. Dean smiles while stroking Cas’ face absentmindedly.

"I like it when you’re bossy," Dean admits.

Cas cuddles up closer. “Maybe later,” he says tiredly, and when Dean stares at him again, the angel is already asleep.

Dean smiles again, softer this time, and kisses the top of Cas’ head. “Good night, Cas,” he whispers as he, too, drifts off to sleep.


End file.
